encyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
The Legend of Korra
| creator = | based_on = | writer = | director = | voices = See below | theme_music_composer = | opentheme = | endtheme = | composer = Jeremy Zuckerman | country = United States | language = English | num_seasons = 4 | num_episodes = 52 | list_episodes = List of The Legend of Korra episodes | executive_producer = | producer = | editor = | runtime = 23 minutes | company = (animation) | distributor = Viacom Media Networks | network = Nickelodeon (April 14, 2012 – July 25, 2014) Nick.com (August 1, 2014 – December 19, 2014) | picture_format = | audio_format = | first_run = | first_aired = | last_aired = | preceded_by = Avatar: The Last Airbender | followed_by = | website = https://www.nick.com/shows/legend-of-korra | website_title = Official website }} The Legend of Korra is an American animated television series created by Bryan Konietzko and Michael Dante DiMartino that aired on Nickelodeon from 2012 to 2014. A sequel to Konietzko and DiMartino's previous series Avatar: The Last Airbender, which aired from 2005 to 2008, the series is animated in a style strongly influenced by anime with most of the animation being done by Studio Mir of South Korea and some by Pierrot Co. of Japan. The series is set in a fictional universe in which some people can manipulate, or "bend", the elements of water, earth, fire, or air. Only one person, the "Avatar", can bend all four elements, and is responsible for maintaining balance in the world. The series follows Avatar Korra, the reincarnation of Aang from the previous series, as she faces political and spiritual unrest in a modernizing world. The main characters are voiced by Janet Varney, Seychelle Gabriel, David Faustino, P. J. Byrne, J. K. Simmons and Mindy Sterling, and supporting voice actors include Aubrey Plaza, John Michael Higgins, Lisa Edelstein, Steven Blum, Eva Marie Saint, Henry Rollins, Anne Heche and Zelda Williams. Several people involved in the creation of Avatar: The Last Airbender, including designer Joaquim Dos Santos, writer Tim Hedrick and composers Jeremy Zuckerman and Benjamin Wynn, returned to work on The Legend of Korra. The Legend of Korra ran for fifty-two episodes, separated into four seasons ("books"). The series has been continued as a comics series. Like its parent show, The Legend of Korra received critical acclaim, drawing favorable comparisons with the HBO series Game of Thrones and the work of Hayao Miyazaki. It has been praised for its production values, such as its animation quality, art style, and musical score. The series has been nominated for and won awards from the Annie Awards, a Daytime Emmy Award, and a Gracie Award. The series was also praised for addressing sociopolitical issues such as social unrest and terrorism, as well as for going beyond the established boundaries of youth entertainment with respect to issues of race, gender, and sexual orientation. Series overview The Legend of Korra was initially conceived as a twelve-episode miniseries. Nickelodeon declined the creators' pitch for an Avatar: The Last Airbender follow-up animated movie based on what then became the three-part comics The Promise, The Search and The Rift, choosing instead to expand Korra to 26 episodes. The series was expanded further in July 2012 to 52 episodes. These episodes are grouped into four separate seasons ("Books") composed of twelve to fourteen episodes ("Chapters") each, with each season telling a stand-alone story. Beginning with episode 9 of season 3, new episodes were first distributed through the Internet rather than broadcast. The Legend of Korra concluded with the fourth season. References Category:The Legend of Korra Category:Animated adventure television series Category:Animated fantasy television series Category:2010s American animated television series Category:2010s American LGBT-related drama television series Category:2010s American science fiction television series Category:2010s Nickelodeon shows Category:2012 American television series debuts Category:2014 American television series endings Category:American children's animated action television series Category:American children's animated adventure television series Category:American children's animated science fantasy television series Category:Animated drama television series Category:Anime-influenced Western animation Category:Bisexuality-related television series Category:English-language television programs Category:LGBT-related animation Category:Martial arts television series Category:Nicktoons Category:Reincarnation in television Category:Posttraumatic stress disorder in fiction Category:Sequel television series Category:Steampunk television series Category:Dieselpunk Category:Terrorism in television